Mystic Q and Storm Shadow Welcome To Equestria
by StormShaddow
Summary: our first chapter of the story Journey to Equestria...


_**Mystic Q and Storm Shadow Welcome To Equestria**_

Mystic Q POV

I wake up to the chirping of birds. Okay I should probably wake up now. I open my eyes to see that I'm in an unfamiliar place. I look to my right and see a pony instead of my human friend James then the wheels in my head turns at the speed of sound. I'm…in…Equestria…and…we…are…ponies…

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I scream scaring all the woodland critters away. Then I start to breathe hard from using up all the air in my lungs as my friend James wakes up and has a more excited reaction than I.

"Dude we are ponies!" He shouts happily flying off for being a Pegasus and leaving me behind. I sigh in disbelief and disappointment.

"From the looks of it I'm in Everfree Forest." I say as I walk to the river nearby I look into it and see myself. I have a horn. So I'm a unicorn also my fur dark gray, my cutie mark is light gray, and my mane is normal gray. Also my cutie mark is a question mark. And my eyes are also gray.

"Not bad. If I'm staying here I need a new name." I say to myself as I think of a name.

"Mystic Q is my new name starting now" I say to myself as I walk following the path to Ponyville.

"I wonder who I will end up meeting first in this world." I wonder as I see a pink pony hop over to me. Oh no the party animal herself. Pinkie Pie was coming my way and then stops in front of me.

"Um hi?" I ask as she gasps and dashes off to who knows where.

"Okay that was weird." I say to myself as I keep walking but knock into somepony. Oh god I'm speaking like a pony in Equestria now. I look to see who it is until I'm met with purple eyes looking at me quizzing me and I blush.

"Um hello." I say to the pony and she stands and I do too. And I get a better look at her and I see its Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle. And who are you?" She questions me

"I'm Mystic Q." I answer

"Are you new here?" She asks me

"Yes I am I just met a pink pony but she just gasped and dashed to who knows where." I answer

"Oh that must have been Pinkie Pie." She says smiling

"Yeah like I needed help figuring out who it was I never thought I'd end up in Equestria in the first place." I say in my thoughts

"So you know that pony?" I question

"Yes she's a friend of mine and an Element of Harmony like I." She answers

"Elements of Harmony?" I question trying to sound like I'm new.

"You don't know what they are?" She questions

"No I don't so I'd very much like to know what they are if you'd like to." I answer looking at her eyes.

"I know what they are but I got to act like I don't. Wow Twilight has such beautiful eyes." I say in my thoughts then I realize what I'm thinking.

"The hell are you thinking Mystic this is Twilight she's a pony for all you know she isn't interested in you." I say in my thoughts shaking my head

"You okay?" Twilight questions

"Huh yeah I am just thinking." I answer coolly

"Oh well I'll start explaining what the Elements are as we walk to my house." She says as she starts to tell me what the Elements are and who they are. I just hope Storm Shadow (James) hasn't caused any trouble for me to clean up just yet.

Storm Shadow's POV

"Awesome!" I shout as I fly above Everfree Forest. I look down and see a furry animal.

"Squirrel!" I shout and fly towards it. The squirrel notices me and starts to run away.

"Must…touch…furry…tail…" I say getting closer until a yellow pony appears in front of me and gives me The Stare. Fluttershy! I stop dead in my tracks a bit scared from Fluttershy's stare as she checks on the squirrel.

"Whoa that was a bit scary than I thought. Who knew that Fluttershy had such a powerful stare?" I say wondering in my head.

"Now…that was very mean of you chasing that squirrel. Now say you're sorry." Fluttershy says showing me the squirrel.

"I'm sorry." I say but the squirrel sticks it tongue out at me and runs away. And I just growl. The next time I see that squirrel I'm going to give it a good kick to the face.

"So who are you?" Fluttershy asks

"I'm Storm Shadow and who are you?" I ask

"My name is Fluttershy." She says quietly

"Oh so your name is Fluttershy." I say already knowing her name then I can feel my stomach growling as I thought of apples.

"Do you know where I can get to Sweet Apple Acres?" I ask

"Sure it's just down the road to the north." She answers

"Thanks I'll see you around." I say flying off to Sweet Apple Acres. As I arrive I see a tree filled with delicious red apples.

"I should probably get four because of Alberto he's probably still waiting in the forest." I think as I get close to the tree and when I'm about to pick some. A rope wraps around me and pulls me down and I see Applejack beside me.

"Now what in the hay do you think you're doing mister?" Applejack questions me angrily.

"Sorry I was getting some apples for me and my friend since we got hungry and were travelers and we stopped at the Everfree Forest." I say

"Well should have come to me instead of trying to take some apples. The name's Applejack." Applejack says

"My name's Storm Shadow." I say

"Nice to meet ya now if you want some apples you're gonna have to work for them." Says Applejack

"Alright what do I need to do?" I ask

"Go see if Granny Smith and Applebloom need help they should be back at the farm." She answers

"Alright then." I say flying to the farm

I check in with Granny Smith and Applebloom and they give me some random farm chores to do. By the time I finished Applejack and Big Mac came and they gave me four apples.

"Thanks." I say

"You're mighty welcome Storm Shadow." Applejack says as I blush a little

"Maybe staying here in Equestria won't be so bad." I say in my thoughts as I fly off with the four apples in a small pack and head to the forest to see if Alberto was there but he wasn't.

"Where the hell did he go?" I wonder as I see pony prints on the ground and follow them to Ponyville. Then I spot him and Twilight walking to her house. God not even a day here and he's already flirting with mares, the ass. And I fly behind him and pounce him from behind and fly off with him and take him back to the forest.

"Hey let me go James." He says

"Okay if you're sure." I say dropping him as he hits branches on his way down.

"Ouch that hurt." He says getting up and brushes himself off

"Now start talking." I say

Mystic Q's POV

"What is there to talk about?" I question

"Alberto just what the hell are supposed to do how are we get back to our own world?" He asks

"My name is Mystic Q now Storm Shadow. Besides I'm already thinking of a way to get back but it might require me using a lot of magic but it sure as hell will take me a while." I say

"Fine Mystic but do you know any kind of spells at all?" I ask

"Nope that's why I was about to ask Twilight that before you flew off with me." I answer a bit annoyed

"And here I thought you were flirting." He says I immediately blush at that statement.

"Well I wasn't." I say my cheeks turning a darker shade of gray than it already is.

"Alright. But where should we stay?" He asks

"I think here in the forest. I mean it shouldn't be all that hard just to make a small roof over our heads and makeshift beds of leaves." I say

"I guess also I brought apples." He says tossing two apples at me unintentionally aimed at my face but concentrating to not let them hit me I stopped them an inch from my muzzle with my horn glowing a very light gray. Then I took a bite of one and started eating it using my magic until I started to feel tired and dropped my already eaten apples and breathing hard.

"You okay?" Storm asks

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired I didn't think using magic on such a small object would take a lot out of me." I say

"Well you're still learning." He says

"Yeah but you can fly perfectly fine." I say

"Talent I guess." He says gathering leaves and making the beds as I start to grab twigs and branches of trees to make a small roof above us to block us from possible rain or harsh sunlight. I use the little magic I have left and start placing them above us between two intertwining trees so I could place the branches in between and place some leaves on top of those branches. Then I collapsed on the ground exhausted and closed my eyes.

Storm Shadow's POV

Jeez he just passed out on me. Oh well he did just use up all the magic in him so I guess it's natural for that to happen. As long as he practices using it I guess he'll get better. I put him on my back and then lay him on his bed made of leaves. He slept peacefully. Well I guess I should hit the sack as well. I lay down on my bed made of leaves as well and closed my eyes. After a few hours I wake up to twigs snapping I wake up and look around waking fully on high alert.

"What was that?" I questions to myself in my thoughts as I leave the protection of our small roof. I look above me, to my right, to my left, and behind me. Then I hear voices talking and they were coming closer headed straight our direction.

"Oh shit." I go over to Mystic and try to wake him up.

"Come on Mystic wake up!" I hiss in his hear but he just lays there out like a light.

"Damn seems he hasn't recovered all of his magic yet." I say in my thoughts as I get him on my back.

"This won't be pleasant for me." I grumble and spread my wings but before I can lift off a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane stops me.

"Hey where do you think you're going? Besides were gonna have a party for you guys." Rainbow Dash says

"Sorry but me and my friend here want to be alone." I say

"Sorry but no way I'm letting you two pass me the awesome Rainbow Dash." She says sneering as I just stare her down and she does the same to me.

"Fine but make sure they get here quick Mystic isn't going to like this but whatever." I say

"Awesome!" She says landing in front of us as the whole town comes and starts to party.

"Oh God Mystic isn't going to like this." I mutter as I see Pinkie pie coming over to me.

"Hey my name is Pinkie Pie." She says

"Hi I met Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack already." I say

"Then you should meet Twilight and Rarity." She says happily going to look for them as I'm suddenly pulled by her away from Mystic oh no this won't end well at all.

Mystic Q's POV

I was suddenly awakened by the sound of music. And look around and see a lot of ponies around me. The first thing in my mind was Pinkie Pie. Then I just snapped because I knew I wouldn't have any peace now.

"PINKIE!" I shout loudly as everyone looks at me as I'm huffing and Pinkie Pie looks at me fuming

"Finally you're awake I was trying to wake you up but you didn't so I was just about to introduce your friend to my friends." She says beaming as I slowly hold my anger inside making sure it doesn't blow.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie for the party but right now isn't the best time maybe some other time when I and Storm Shadow actually decide to stay in one place because he and I are travelers and we were just staying in the forest for the night before heading out." I say calmly as everyone just looks down now.

"Oh okay." Says Pinkie looking a bit sad then I felt bad.

"Damn it I know I'm going to regret this!" I shout in my thoughts

"But I don't it would hurt to stay for at least a few days before traveling again." I say as Pinkie smiles and everyone starts cheering and starts to party again. I leave the party unnoticed and reach the river and sit by the edge looking into it.

"How did I let this happen?" I question

"How did you?" Asks Twilight as I turn behind me to see her

"I guess I just let my guilt get the best of me." I say

"You sure are mysterious Mystic." Twilight says

"Yeah I guess I am even I don't know what I'm really made for that's what my cutie mark stand for I don't know so I try to look for answers but end up with more questions as I get closer to the answers I seek." I say

"Hey do you mind if I'm alone for a bit Twilight I would like to gather my thoughts." I say

"Sure I don't see a problem in that." She says leaving me alone.

Storm Shadow's POV

"That Mystic he should be having a great time not being alone." I say in my head

"Hey you okay?" Pinkie asks me looking at Mystic

"Yeah I'm fine but Mystic can be a pain in my plot sometimes." I say darkly

"Don't say that it's fine to be mad at each other for a bit but there's no need to say mean things like that." She says

"Sorry Pinkie I just have a lot on my mind." I say smiling a little

"That's much better no pony should ever feel down." She says

"Yeah I know." I say smiling more. I don't know how she does it but she always end up making a pony smile.

Then I see Mystic get up and walk over to the snack bar he uses a bit of his magic to lift up a few cupcakes and walks over to me. As Pinkie leaves to who knows where.

"Hey Storm." Mystics says

"Hey enjoying the party?" I ask

"Not really I just wish I could think peacefully." He says sighing and hands me cupcake as he eats one.

"So that's what he was doing he's just trying to find a place to think." I say in my thoughts

"So how about you? Are you enjoying the party?" He asks

"Yeah more than you." I say

"That's good because I'll never understand how I can in a place that I never been to much less actually think it was actually real." He says

"Yeah I know what you mean." I say eating my cupcake.

"Man Pinkie Pie sure knows how to make one mean cupcake." I say in my thoughts in delight

"I don't know what's going to happen but I can say this we should enjoy our time here as much as possible." I say shocking my friend as he just smiles and tiredly and laughs.

"I guess it's the only option we have." He says smiling

"I never thought you would have agreed." I say

"Hey my name is Mystic Q for a reason." He says

"I know but why now of all the time that you had before?" I ask

"Because it's the only option I have besides it might be so bad." He says as he gets up finishing his cupcake

"Hey want to take a walk?" I ask

"Nah besides I have a lot on my mind." He says

"You are unbelievable." I say

"Hey I got nothing better to do so far." He says

"Um yeah like getting help from Twilight to better control your magic." I say

"Oh crap yeah I need to find her" He says going to look for Twilight.

"I wonder if we'll ever meet the Princesses of Equestria." I say in my thoughts.

"It would be pretty cool meeting the Goddess of the Sun and the Goddess of the Moon." I say softly as I close my eyes and open them back up looking at the night sky.

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and I almost forgot Princess Cadence." I say smiling to myself as I keep watching the night. Thinking of what tomorrow will bring us. After the party I got to know almost all the ponies and Mystic as well.

"Tonight was a great night." I say falling asleep.

Mystic Q's POV

Once again I wake up to the chirping of birds what are they my alarm clock or something? I slowly get up and yawn as I get out from our small makeshift resting place and look around.

"Yup still in the Everfree Forest alright now to find something to eat." I say hearing my stomach growl and I start to walk around the forest seeing what I can find.

"Well let's see if I can find some berries that won't get us sick." I say looking around and I find some berries that seem good enough and take them back to the small home we made I leave half the berries I collected with James while I ate the other half and then I made a small note with my magic saying that I went to Ponyville to Train under Twilight to better control my magic.

"I'd never thought I had to come back to this town." I say in my thoughts as I look around trying to find Twilight's Library. I find it and knock on the door. Spike answers it.

"Hey you're Mystic the pony I met the night before." He says

"Yeah and Spike right? Is Twilight home I wanted to know if she could teach me a few spells?" I ask.

"Sure also can you keep her from studying its gets a bit boring also it helps her to have some fun with new ponies especially having a colt friend if you catch my drift." He says nudging me in the leg and I blush.

"What are you talking about I just want to learn to better control my magic." I say

"Yeah sure." He says winking closing the door to get Twilight

"Okay Mystic he's just trying to mess with you. Sure Twilight is great and all but don't let that distract you remember you're here to learn how to use magic better not to make Twilight your mare friend." I say in my thoughts

Then Twilight comes out and I look at her. And we start to walk to a secluded place to train and see how well I can use my magic.

"Alright we'll start with a small levitation spell." She says placing an apple on the ground. I concentrate and lift the apple to eye level.

"Alright now set it back on the ground." She says and I do so without problem. Then she told me and taught me how to do different kind of spells and by time we were finished I was exhausted.

"That's all for today Mystic." She says

"Yeah thanks for teaching me literally you've been a great help Twilight without you being my teacher I don't know where I would be." I say smiling tiredly

"I think I know what to write to the Princess now." She says

"Wait Princess?" I ask

"Yes I send her letters of what I learned about the magic of friendship." She answers

"Oh so no matter what you do you're always studying." I say

"Yeah I am well it only the afternoon you want to grab a bite to eat with me?" She asks

"Sure also are you asking me out on a date? I ask winking at her and she blushes

"What are you talking about I don't have time for that." She says blushing

"Yet you have time to spend time with me to grab something to eat." I say standing up and getting close to her.

"Yeah I guess I do but it doesn't mean anything." She says blushing as she backs up into a tree and I lean over her.

"Are you sure?" I question my muzzle close to her as our eyes meet and we both lean in until were interrupted.

"Twilight!" Shouts Pinkie hopping over to us and we separate from each other gaining our composure.

"Yes Pinkie what is it?" Asks Twilight

"I heard from Spike that you were on a date with Mystic is it true!?" She exclaims

"No it isn't he just thinks it is but really she was just teaching me." I say

"Yeah teaching you the ways of love." She says happily

"Pinkie no I wasn't I was teaching him magic." Twilight says

"Magical love." She says still smiling

"NO IT ISN'T!" I and Twilight shout blushing

Storm Shadow's POV

I wake up to see Mystic gone and some berries freshly picked and ripe.

"Mystic must have gotten them." I say in my thoughts as I start to eat them and get up.

"Now to see what I can find." I say as I fly around the Everfree forest I fly upwards to see what I can find around me I keep going just underneath the clouds and look around.

"Nothing out of the ordinary everything seems to be fine." I say to myself as I fly back down. I walk to Ponyville and see Fluttershy and walk over to her.

"Hey Fluttershy." I say

"Oh hi Storm Shadow." She says

"Please just Storm is fine." I say

"Alright Storm how are you feeling today?" She asks

"I'm feeling great a bit tired but overall good. Have you seen Mystic around?" I ask

"No I haven't last I saw him he was by Twilight's house and then she came out and they both left heading that direction." She says pointing to where they went.

"Well I guess he's training under Twilight to better control his magic." I say

"Why is something wrong with him?" She questions

"No he just almost never uses magic so he's barely starting to use it and thought Twilight could help him." I answer until we both hear Twilight and Mystic shout: "NO IT ISN'T!"

"Oh my it's seems something is wrong." Says Fluttershy about to fly over there until I stop her

"Just let them be I'm sure they'll figure it out on their own." I say calmly

"Oh alright do you mind helping me feed my animals if that's alright with you?" She asks politely

"Sure Fluttershy I'll be glad to help you." I say as we both head to her cottage

"Sorry if it's not much." She says

"No it's great better than where we're staying at we barely have a roof over our heads and some beds made out of leaves." I say

"Oh so the two of you are living in the forest?" She questions

"Yeah we are." I answer

"If it's alright with you…You can stay in my cottage if that will help you." She says blushing

"Thanks Fluttershy that would actually help a lot thanks." I say happily

"You're very welcome Storm." She says as we begin to feed her animals.

Mystic Q's POV

After the incident with Pinkie Pie Twilight and I went to go eat. After eating we went back to her library and I was amazed at the amount of books she had.

"Oh wow." I say amazed

"I know I read a lot you probably think that I am kind of nerdy or anti-social huh?" She says

"No I think it's great I read a lot do you mind if I grab a book?" I ask

"Sure go ahead." She says

"Thanks." I say pulling a book out with my horn and look at a dusty covered book.

"Hey Twilight have you ever read this book before?" I ask her as I blow off the dust on it as she comes over

"No I didn't think I had this one." She says reading the title it said: Mystical Shadows.

"Well I might as take a read." I say opening the first page off the book and suddenly I was entranced. It gave out some strange language that I couldn't read but the words just seem to come to me. And I close the book.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"Nothing." I say blushing

"Wait is that a dirty book?" She asks horrified but blushing

"Yeah it is." I answer lying and putting it back

"We must never tell any pony about this not even our friends." She says

"Also we never speak of this again." I add

"Oh yeah." She says giving me a Daring Doo book instead

"Thanks I need something to take my mind off that last one." I say

"You're welcome." She says as she goes upstairs and I stay downstairs reading the book.

I put it down softly and pick out Mystical Shadows again. Then I slowly slip out of Twilight's library and teleport back to the small roof that I created with Strom Shadow and open the book again.

"In this book contains the magic of one who is destined to die in a Great War avenging his friend but his life was also taken away." I read aloud

"What does this mean how can I read this book the language seems ancient but I can read it perfectly?" I question myself

"Am I returning or am I actually meant to stay here?" I question myself even more as I keep reading.

The more I read the more questions I had. The character pony described in this book was describing me. It also showed spells that seemed to have never been used in over thousands of years. And yet I can tell what the spells said. I knew how to read them but didn't know if I can perform them. I kept reading as more questions filled my head and I wrote down whatever spell I found engraving it into rocks using my magic. After writing down the last spell I was exhausted once again.

"Okay I'm done now." I say putting the small rocks into the sack Storm was given and got up and left to the place I was training with Twilight without being detected by any pony.

"Alright I'm here now to see if any of these spells can work." I say to myself as I place the sack down and all the rocks fall out and I pick up one reading it and performing a fire based spell and launched the ball of fire into the lake.

"Oh crap these spells are dangerous I shouldn't even be using these spells but why does it feel right to me to have them by my side?" I am wondering looking into the sky.

"I need to find Storm." I say and leave the spell engraved stones in the sack and hide it under the base of a tree as I run to look for Storm.

Storm Shadow's POV

After helping Fluttershy we got a bite to eat. I must say she is very kind no wonder she's the Element of Kindness. I just wonder how Mystic is doing though.

"So Fluttershy have you done this with any other ponies?" I ask her

"Oh no actually you're the first one I've done this kind of thing with." She answers blushing and squeeing

"Damn it she's just too cute!" I say in my thoughts

"Really then let's make it the best." I say

"Yeah okay." She says smiling

Before long we were met with Pinkie Pie and she decided to join us. Later Twilight and the rest of the Mane 6 joined us as we sat at a table telling jokes and talking about what's going on and other stuff.

"So Storm Shadow have you seen Mystic? I haven't seen him at all after I left him reading a Daring Do book." Twilight asks

"No I haven't knowing him he's probably of somewhere where no one can find him." I answer

"Really no pony?" Asks Rainbow

"Don't try looking for him Rainbow he's a dark type pony, he likes to be alone and always has thoughts running in his head, also he rarely smiles or laughs. Hell it's hard for him to even give a small grin or smirk." I say

"Why is that? He always seems to be happy around others and laughs along with them." Says Rarity

"You're wrong that's not how he's like. That's all just a mask he puts on for show he never shows his true intentions unless he feels like it if you know him like I do he's a completely different pony from how every other pony knows him." I say

"Well why is he so mysterious to us but not to you?" Questions Applejack

"Actually I don't know him at that well myself I don't even know what's his favorite color, his favorite food, his hobbies, or what he likes to do his is spare time. He keeps himself isolated from everyone else. The only thing is I would never want to see is how he looks like when he shows his true emotions because he can be a complete wreck since he doesn't know to deal with his own emotions except others." I answer

"Has he even shown sadness at all around you?" Questions Twilight

"No I have seen a lot of emotions except all of his negative ones. I don't know how he looks like when he's sad or angry, or even in great fury." I answer

"Well no pony should ever be sad. I think I can fix his problem of not smiling in a snap." Says Pinkie pulling out her party cannon

"STORM!" Mystic shouts as he comes to us and is breathing hard and sweating looking like he ran a marathon.

"What's up you okay?" I ask

"No... Time... Come..." He says teleporting himself and I to a secluded place

"Okay what is it?" I ask as he drops a sack full or rocks onto the ground in front of me.

"Read them now." He says giving me one and I'm thinking he's going crazy.

"Fine I will." I say reading one but when I see it's written in a strange language I seem to know what its saying.

"Okay Alberto what the hell is going on?" I question seriously

Mystic Q's POV

"I don't know either. But it seems to me that we are somehow connected to this ancient language that I discovered in this book." I say showing him the book I found.

"Okay so do you think we'll be able to use one of these spells to get back home?" He asks

"No because they all seem to be the opposite of that." If I can study these then I can probably figure out more about the reason we were sent here." I answer

"How long do you think it will take you to actually do the spells?" He asks looking at the pile of rocks.

"Give me less than two hours to do every single one." I say

"Are you nuts? You won't be able to do every single one." He says

"I'm not crazy I'm nuts." I say smiling and he just looks at me.

"Fine I'll let you get to it but at least get me back to the girls." He says

"Alright." I say teleporting him back to the girls and I begin to try each and every spell. Before two long hours passed and I was tired than I ever was breathing hard with my chest rising and falling slowly but steady as I just finished the last spell and destroyed the rock destroying any evidence of the spell.

"There finally all done." I say as I lay on the grass and then Storm Shadow and The Mane six teleport right before my eyes and just look at me and Twilight has a serious look on her face.

"Applejack saw through my lies and made me tell the truth." Storm says

"Shit this is not good." I say in my thoughts

"So spill it what have you've been hiding from us?" Rainbow questions

"Fine it's this." I say showing them the book with the strange language.

"I can't read it I don't even know if I can translate it." Says Twilight

"That's because you can't." Says a voice behind all of us and its Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and we all bow before them.

"Now Mystic Q, Storm Shadow. We want to know everything you know about the book." Princess Celestia says as we rise up.

"Princess I'm afraid I cannot help you in this situation but he can." Storm Shadow says looking at me as I open my gray eyes and look at Celestia straight into her eyes and she stares right back and we just keep staring into each other's eyes. Then I open my eyes wide as she steps back and whispers into Luna's ear.

"Mystic Q I'm afraid you have to come with us." Princess Luna says

"What for?" I question

"Please come with us and we will have much to discuss so I suggest you come before we all end up doing something we might regret." Says Celestia stepping forward

"Alright I will." I say as all of us are teleported to Canterlot.

Storm Shadow's POV

"Whoa okay someone explain to me just what in the hay is on going here?" Spike questions all of a sudden in front of us

"Wish I could Spike but it seems our new friends have something to do with this and it seems Storm Shadow is lost just like the rest of us, except Mystic." Says Twilight hugging him

"Al-Mystic what is going on here?" I question him and the guards come and separate us from Mystic

"I think I might have broken a law." He says calmly

"How can you be calm at the end of a blade?" Princess Celestia questions him

"Because of this." He says and teleports away along with the book and is suddenly on top of a building.

"If you want answers catch me first." He says smirking darkly and runs away.

"ALBERTO!" I shout his real name not caring who listened and fly after him along with some of the castle guard Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. He just smirks as I get close and teleports away.

"Damn it Alberto." I mutter darkly

"Storm Shadow what do you know about Mystic Q or should I say Alberto, James?" Princess Celestia says knowing who I really am

"Alright it's time I tell you guys everything." I say as we all appear at the Canterlot Castle as I explain everything.

"And that is how we come to situation now." I say finishing my story.

"So all we have to do is find out where he is." Says Celestia as she begins to start out a plan with Luna as the rest of us leave and head back to Ponyville.

"Alberto what the hell are you doing right now?" I ask in my thoughts

Mystic Q's POV

"Ha got away. This power is amazing it feels wonderful." I say to myself as I walk in a dark cave.

"Hmmm this seems familiar." I say as I illuminate the room and it's the Canterlot Caves.

"Oh shit!" I shout as I see Changelings starting to appear around me and I growl as I shoot beams of magic on them and they keep coming. Then my eyes go darker and I throw a fire ball at them and clear a path running away from them smirking.

"It seems these spells do prove usefulness after all." I say running

Then I reach a throne seat.

"Huh?" I say wondering who could be sitting on it I go around it and see nopony.

"Where is Chrysalis? Was she really defeated by Cadence, and Shining Armor?" I question

"Who said I was defeated I've barely begun." A sinister voice says behind me and I met face to face with the Queen herself

"Hello my little pony I think you're lost." Chrysalis says laughing

"I know where I am besides I just got away from Celestia and Luna." I say

"I'm listening." She says

I show her my book and she gasps.

"How did you get this book?" She questions me clearly surprised.

"I found it of course I read every single page and know every spell in the book." I say burning the book with a fire spell and she looks at me in shock then smiles evilly.

"My, my young one it seems you have." She says smiling and sits on her throne looking at me.

"Join me pony and together we can rule all of Equestria." She says laughing

"My name is Mystic, my Queen and yes I will follow you." I say smiling

"Now let us plan Mystic it seems you and I will have a very long partnership and I can promise you a lot of things as long as you give me one thing in return." She says smiling

"Love I know the most delicious feeling to a Changeling." I say

"My somepony has done their homework." She says

"They have and know a lot more than anypony wants." I say smiling back at her as she does too and stretches out her hoof and I kiss it lightly.

"It's time Equestria knew who they are dealing with." Chrysalis says laughing evilly. As I smile evilly right beside her as all of her Changelings gather around us and squeal excitedly.

"This time there will be blood spilled on the battlefield." I thought evilly

Storm Shadow's POV

"I still can't believe Mystic took off like that without warning first he was obeying the next he disappears." Says Twilight

"I for one say he should be put in his place." Says Rarity

"It seems he's just as mysterious as his name says it." Says Applejack

"But why now?" Asks Fluttershy

"I don't know all I know is Mystic changed for the worst even though I've never seen him like that. It seems the power he gained from those spells changed him." I answer

"Where do we start to try to look for him?" Questions Rainbow

"Like I said before: He goes to places where nopony can reach him Rainbow Dash" I say

"There has to be way no way is anypony getting away from me." Says Pinkie

"Guys I know you want to help but Mystic is different he's always been different." I say looking at the ground then we all hear a buzzing sound we all look around in the train heading to Ponyville until it reaches a complete stop and we are launched from our seats.

"Ugh is everypony okay?" I ask as I getup holding my head

"Yeah I guess so." Says Rainbow

"But not for long." Says a sinister voice and half the train cart is gone by a fire blast as I barely get out of the way.

"Who's there!?" I shout as the smoke clears and Chrysalis is right there smirking

"How did you do that?" Questions Twilight

"She didn't do it but I did." Says a voice I recognized all too well as he steps into view his eyes a dark grey and is smirking as he meets my eyes.

"Hello everypony." Mystic says

"Mystic what are you doing?" I question confused

"What do you think I'm doing? Getting rid of you" He answers plainly

"But this isn't like you." Says Twilight

"Sorry but over time ponies change you of all ponies should know that." Says Chrysalis as she starts to fly.

"You're not getting away!" I shout flying towards her until a beam shoots me down and I see, Mystic smirking with his horn smoking.

"Mystic, have you truly changed to the darker side?" I question standing up and facing him with my anger rising as Chrysalis watches with excitement written all over her face.

"If I have what are you going to do about it?" He questions darkly as his eyes go completely grey with black fire flowing from the sides smirking.

"This." I say charging at him as he just teleports above me and sends a lightning bolt at me and I dodge as the Mane Six try to help but Mystic blows them all away this gave me the chance to strike him in the chest as he is launched back. He growls in anger but Pinkie is in front of him with her party canon and blasts him as he is further launched back. Applejack lassos him and pulls on the rope swinging him towards a rock which he destroys but Fluttershy has Butterflies beside her as the Butterflies distract him he swats them away as the final butterfly flies away Applejack and Rarity both kick him. As he gets launched into the air and Rainbow Dash does a Sonic Rainboom towards him and head-butts him in the chest as he is launched to the ground but Spike is ready there and launches a green fire blast of his own but Mystic teleports out of there just in time as he is panting hard angrily until Twilight appears in front of him as he goes down on his knees.

"Mystic, please stop this we don't want to hurt you anymore than we have to." She says

"I'm sorry but Mystic belongs to me. Finish them off Mystic and return to me once you're done." Chrysalis says as she flies away and is soon out of sight.

Then Twilight and everypony else is blown away as Mystic charges up a spell and I kick him in the face.

"Nock it off Mystic you're outnumbered and out gunned." I say as the Mane Six get in each side of me

"Not a chance in hell." He says smirking evilly until Twilight blasts him and she goes to him angrily but when she looks down on him she starts to cry and hugs him.

"Mystic, please stop this I don't want to hurt you at all please know this. I actually…I… I love you…" She says as he just looks at her in shock.

"What did you say?" He questions

"I love you. I can't believe I'm saying this but I love you." She says

Then his eyes change to normal back to their original grey and looks at his hooves as he realizes what he's done.

"What have I been doing?" He questions as he blacks out.

Mystic Q's POV

I wake up to the chirping the birds but I once I open my eyes I find myself in a cell and I am chained to the wall, I look up and see that the sun was barely starting to set.

"Ha looks like I'm a prisoner now." I say

"That you are Mystic." Says Celestia coming into my cell with a serious look on her face

"My, what do I owe the pleasure of having the Great Sun goddess greeting me in the pitiful cell I've been put into?" I ask jokingly only receiving a slash down my right eye and its starting to bleed.

"I'm sorry but I never resort to this sort of treatment unless I have to." Celestia says

"I know Princess Celestia that's why I'm chained up here even I tried using my magic I'm pretty sure these chains have been enchanted so I can't use any of it." I say smiling sadly at the ground as I open my right eye and blood drips to the ground.

"Now tell me everything I want to know Mystic." Celestia says as the night finally came down on my second day here in Equestria

"And if I don't." I say

"Then you will be executed." Celestia says

"Alright I'll tell you everything you want as long as I get one thing in return."

"And what is that?" She questions

"I want to see Strom Shadow for a small moment, with two small scrolls, ink, and a feather." I say

"Very well Mystic." She says teleporting Storm in front of me as she leaves.

"Hey Storm." I say

"You complete dumbass look at the situation you put yourself into." He says disappointed.

"Yeah in know what I did but one thing I want you to hold the scrolls up while I do something." I say picking up the feather with my mouth.

"Fine." He says and I dip the point of the feather in the ink bottle and starts to draw his cutie mark after drawing it I tell him to pick up the other and I draw my cutie mark.

"Okay what was the purpose for that?" He questions me

"It's if we ever have the chance to come back we will by these two scrolls." I say

"What do you mean?" Storm asks

"War is going to happen and by tomorrow afternoon Chrysalis will attack and I'm sure both of us will die on the battlefield." I say

"Alright but how are we going to return by paper?" He questions must I do everything I sigh and summon forth magic as the chains starts to glow and I shoot the scrolls with some of my magic before I'm electrocuted.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I shout in pain

"Mystic!" Storm shouts as the pain stops

"You okay?" He questions.

"Yeah I'm now, go hide those scrolls and keep them safe because I have a feeling Celestia wants to see me now." I say

"Fine." He says packing them and Celestia comes in as he leaves and flies away

"Good now everything is set." I say in my thoughts as I start to tell Celestia everything I know.

Storm Shadow's POV

"Mystic Q just what are you planning?" I questions as I return to the others and I explain everything to them except about the scroll part only that Mystic tried to escape using magic and was electrocuted for it and told me there was going to be war.

"Looks like we have to get ready for the battle of our lives" Says Twilight

"I got my cannon." Says Pinkie pulling out her cannon

"Guys I want to say something before anything else." I say

"What is it Storm if you don't mind me asking?" Questions Fluttershy

"Why is she so damn cute?" I question in my head

"Mystic and I might not survive the battle. Because if I know Mystic he always tells the truth so if anything happens to us don't stop keep moving forward all of you so I'm saying goodbye now so we don't have too later." I say turning away from them and let my tears flow a little knowing I might never see them again.

"We won't forget you." Says Applejack lowering her hat and everypony else starts to cry even Pinkie Pie her hair deflating. Then Celestia comes forward towards us with Luna and Mystic behind them with a brand new scar going down his right eye.

"Mystic has told us everything we need to know for tomorrow we prepare for war." Says Luna

"Mystic will be valuable in our victory against Chrysalis and we will fight until we draw our last breath." Says Celestia as she transforms into armor and so does Luna and Mystic.

"As many of the ponies will aid us in our battle as possible and I swear that we will not let anypony die on the battle field." Says Celestia

"Princess Celestia if I may." Mystic begins

"You may Mystic Q" She says

"I'm sorry for betraying you all of you I hope you can forgive me. From the power I gained I just couldn't help myself but thrive for more I hope you can forgive me." He says bowing to me and The Mane Six.

"We forgive you." Says Twilight happily

"Yeah besides we got a war to win." I say as he gets up but I punch him across the face.

"Okay I deserved that." He says in pain

"Hell yeah you did and A lot more but that can wait." I say smiling

"Ha yeah it can." He says smiling for real

"Mystic is actually smiling." Says Twilight as everyone else looks in amazement and even the Princesses are a bit surprised.

"What are you guys gawking at?" Mystic questions

"We have to prepare for tomorrow, for tomorrow we dance with death." Mystic says

"Yeah we do." I say as I'm suddenly placed in Armor by Mystic

"Thanks." I say

"Anytime." He says

Then everypony went home and got ready for the battle of their lives. Mystic and I went back to the Everfree forest, where we first came to this place.

"Time to say goodbye." Says Mystic

"Yeah I wish it wasn't so soon." I say

"Hey maybe someday we'll return to this world and stay longer." Mystic Says placing two stones

"Let's go we have a long day ahead of us." I say

"And the battle of our lives." He says

Mystic Q's POV

I wake up to the birds chirping the last time I'll ever hear them chirping. I wake Storm Shadow up and then we meet every other pony in Ponyville over in Canterlot. Princess Cadence was there and Shining Armor along with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. We all went to the battle field destined to be the graveyard of two ponies and a whole lot of changelings.

"TODAY MY PONIES I WOULDN'T HAVE CALLED YOU HERE TODAY IF EQUESTIRA WAS NOT IN DANGER BUT I NEED YOUR HELP IN EQUESTRIA'S GREATEST NEED OF EVERYSINGLE ONE OF YOU. NOW WILL YOU HELP ME AND MY SISTER BY POWER OF FRIENDSHIP THAT BINDS US TO WIN THIS BATTLE!?" Celestia Shouts and everypony roars with their battle cries. I then step forward to her and bow."

"My Princess will you allow me to lead this battle?" I request

"I shall Mystic for you know Chrysalis's plans better than I do." Celestia says

"Thank you." I say as I lead everypony with the Princesses beside me as every single one of us walk to meet Chrysalis and we meet her. As she looks at me angrily knowing I am back to being good.

"And here I thought I could have you to myself Mystic what a shame that you'll have to die." She says

"No pony will die you vile creature, except you!" Shouts Luna

"Luna, Celestia, no pony will die today because Chrysalis will not succeed in her plans. For I will not tolerate it! Chrysalis this is your end now everypony charge!" I shout as everypony starts to charge and Chrysalis charges into battle as well with her changeling army and our war began.

Storm Shadow's POV

As the war started I charged straight into the middle of the Changeling army with Mystic and we landed with a big blast we were back to back with about a million changelings surrounding us. I flashed back to what Mystic told me.

"Hey James want to land in the middle of the changeling army?" He asks me smiling

"Alberto are you crazy!?" I exclaim

"Nope I'm just nuts." He answers

"So want to?" He asks me

"Let's do it!" I shout and now here we are.

"I can't believe you agreed with me." He says as the changelings came closer

"I can't let you 1 up me now can I." I say smiling

"Ready James?" He questions ready to fight

"Oh yeah Alberto let's do this!" I shout as the changelings charge at us and we fight our way through them as the ponies kept advancing. Mystic and I were beating most of these changelings like nothing sometimes using each other to help the other and we were in the middle as we held off the changelings around us and more ponies came to our small group growing more and more as we roared our war cries as both sides kept colliding. Then I heard Fluttershy scream. I knew immediately I had to go help her.

"Go for it Storm Shadow!" Mystic shouts pointing where Fluttershy was and I charge straight at the changelings coming at her and completely demolish them all.

"Look out Storm!" Dash shouts loudly. I barely turn and see a changeling blast me and I felt nothing as I fell to the ground and saw myself turn into nothing but dust. I looked at Fluttershy as she cried and kissed her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry but I love you Fluttershy sorry it took so long to say it." I say crying as everypony just stopped and watched Mystic face turned into one of rage and that was the thing I say as I turned to nothingness.

Mystic Q's POV

"Ha what was that Princesses saying about nopony dying today? Well one just died before your very eyes ha!" Laughs Chrysalis

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" I Shout in Great rage as my mane and tail flare up in white flames and my eyes flow with white flames. Then I blow everypony away with my magic evaporating every changeling in the force of my blast but Chrysalis blocks it with her magic blast holding my power back with her own blast and we battled it out as changeling came from behind me I sensed them and let go of the blast letting it self-destruct and take out those changelings and started taking out every other changeling in sight as I looked for the Queen among them. All the other ponies joined me and we were winning. Twilight screamed and I saw her about to be blasted by Chrysalis and I moved with quick speed that I got in front of Twilight and took the blast head on not blocking it but blocking Twilight from the blast.

"Twilight I'm sorry." I say as I go down on my knees and I turn back to normal and look back at her as she starts to cry as I start to turn to dust like James

"Mystic no it can't end like this I love you!" She shouts at me crying

"You know what Twilight I love you too." I say looking back her crying as well and kiss her until I completely turned to dust uttering my last five words.

"Goodbye Twilight I Love you." I say and then nothingness.

Human World James's POV

I wake up jolting up awake and looking around me and seeing that we were in the forest behind my house. Then I look at myself seeing I'm not a pony anymore but a human.

"Well fuck I kissed Fluttershy but died well that's fucked up. Then I felt something drop on my head as I look up and see a squirrel.

"Hey look a Squirrel." I say I look to my right and see Alberto asleep and out like a light.

"Seems he's still in Equestria I just hope he ends the battle." I say and go the river nearby and wash my face with the water there then come back and wait for Alberto wake up. It didn't take me long it took me about 5 minutes for him to wake up.

Human World Alberto's POV

I jolt awake gasping as I look around and look to my left to see James human then I look at myself and I'm human. I get up with help from James and walk over to the river and wash my face with the water.

"So how did the battle end?" James asks me

"I didn't end it but I'm pretty sure another pony other than me will end it." I answer

"Changeling got to you?" He guesses

"Nope more like Changeling Queen." I say

"Now that must have been an epic death tell me all about it when we get inside my house." He says as he grabs his stuff.

"Alright let me tell you one thing we both have two different stories and we've got a lot to tell." I say as I grab my stuff as well and we head back to his house. Remembering that we left the two scrolls with our cutie marks back in Equestria knowing someday we would return there.

The End… Hell Nah it's Barely Beginning So Watch out Because Mystic Q and Storm Shadow Are Coming Your Way


End file.
